Percy Jackson, The Betrayed Hero
by Slyign
Summary: Percy has lost everything to his out of no where half brother, Revenge? Join the Enemy? Join Chaos? No, Percy decides to train and help camp bring campers in, but with a mysterious voice, new cute girl and a camp that needs his help, what will he do? Read to understand! OOC Annabeth, but for a reason... Promise * Pushed back update for another 3 months, due to haters, thank them *
1. Percy I

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Percy Jackson and The Olympians, Rick Riordan owns them...

Enjoy...

* * *

**Percy I**

My life was perfect...

I had amazing friends…

A loving girlfriend…

And anything that I ever wanted…

But... that all changed when he arrived…

_It was 6 years ago…_

_I was on a mission to retrieve the missing Golden Fleece that was stolen from the tree on half blood hill. It was a solo mission since many of our campers had to stay behind to protect the camp until I got back._

_I wanted Annabeth to at least come with me though, but she was already on a mission that I have forgotten about… She was out looking for a soon to be new camper…_

_So I decided to jump straight into the mission since I was the leader of camp half blood and I had to take care of this mission…_

_I was out for around 2 weeks trying to find my way to the hidden camp of the monsters that we had tracked down the day before I left. Eventually I made my way there… There weren't that many so I disposed of them quickly… Then as I went to grab the fleece I came face to face with an old enemy of mine… The Minotaur…_

"_Hey ugly," I yelled at him as he grunted and touched the spot where his horn should have been_

_I screamed, charging in with riptide at my hand, striking with the most powerful swing I could produce. The Minotaur seemed phased at first, but snapped out of it and grunted as he blocked my strike with his axe._

_When he blocked my strike I was a bit surprised but then I came back as I slashed, stabbed rolled over and over again without mercy. It was like I was watching myself fight in a movie and I was mercilessly killing the Minotaur as it was attempting to escape. _

_Eventually it was over as I finished it off with a final stab. I grabbed the fleece and started to make my way back to camp. I didn't even have a scratch on me… it was too easy._

_As I made my way back to camp, all I could think about was Annabeth. I missed her so much, before I went on the mission, she was still out after one week, still looking for that one camper. I was starting to worry a lot… we tried send IM's out to her, but Iris couldn't put us through to her. _

_As I finally reached the camp, I saw Annabeth… I cried with joy as I ran towards her with the fleece in my hand. She looked at me and smiled and ran to me. I ran into her and hugged for her who knows how long. We, then, broke apart and made our way down to the amphitheater._

_I, as we made our way in, dropped the fleece off at the tree where our new extra camper guard was placed to make double insurance that the fleece won't be stolen again. I still didn't believe how Peleus couldn't protect it, he protected all those times, but somehow the monsters got it...? Well it didn't matter since my Wise girl was with me again and I had just completed another mission…_

_I was about to go see Chiron to report that I had completed the mission when Annabeth started to say something that got my attention._

"_Percy, did you meet the new camper yet? His name is Mark. You know that since you are our leader of our camp, you have to lead the orientations. I'll go tell Chiron your back; you go on ahead and meet him. He seems like a nice guy." Annabeth said _

_I was about to open my mouth to say something when she ran off. I groaned and walked over to the area where the new guys are usually put. To clarify we put this new area into camp half blood where new comers are placed for orientation. They just have to wait in a room with a TV, snacks and a bunch of books with information on camp, gods and everything there is there. There was also an area for IMing and an area that explains that things that are happening to the new comer, these are all located in the same building. _

_As I walked into the room I noticed that there was one lone guy sitting there staring into blank space doing nothing. The TV in the corner was on with Annabeth talking into the screen explaining everything the camp offered and explained how they could stay for the summer or for the rest of their lives and etc._

_I walked up to him and smiled_

"_Hello there new guy… I am Percy Jackson. I am the leader of the camp and I am here to give you an orientation about the camp. What is your name?" of course I knew, but had to ask instead of looking like some creepy mind reaper." _

_He simply looked at me then said "I am Markus, Mark for short." He then stood up and shook my hand_

_Just by looking into his eyes it seemed that this kid was a hard worker._

_Examining the rest of his character he was around my height and had light brown hair with blue eyes. He wore simple clothing, nothing to fancy and stood as if he was some sort of hero. _

_He realized I was looking at him and he simply stated "aren't you suppose to be showing me around or something Jackson?"_

_I simply looked at him kind of annoyed of his way of speaking to me like I was a bad person. I sighed and simply nodded and started the tour. I took him through everything. He didn't hesitate at anything or get scared of everything that I explained to him. He didn't ask questions or anything. I was just about to be fine with the new guy, since at first I thought he might have been a bit different until he suddenly said "Hey, do you know where Annabeth is?"_

_I didn't like what might have been going on, so I pretended to not here and ask him what he said, but he simply repeated what I didn't want him to say. I don't know why, but the thought of him asking for Annabeth made me think that he had got along with her during the time she was looking for him. I was just about to tell him that she was busy, but then Annabeth showed up._

_I jogged over to her and gave her a kiss which she quickly pecked back at me. She then, went over to Mark and said hello then came back. Mark then looked at me and probably realized that I was her boyfriend and said "So your Annabeth's boyfriend," with a slight unpleasant tone. I simply said yup when the sound of the dinner horn sounded. I told him to file into to go eat dinner as I jogged off to my seat with Annabeth, but she turned to her own table. _

_I turned around slightly to see if he was following, but he was just slowing pacing towards the new comer table. He was staring at me the whole time as if I was like his next rival, but this didn't get me down._

_Then dinner began. I sacrificed my best piece of meat into the flame and watched as Mark did as well. He seemed to look at me with more anger this time. I then walked over to Annabeth, gave her a kiss and walked back to my table. I was about to dig in when Chiron stomped on the ground getting everyone's attention. He called Mark up and announced him being a new comer. I didn't really pay that much attention as this happens so much over the years as Grover was sending out so many satyrs that we had double, no triple the amount of demigods then we have ever had. Then it happened, a trident appeared over the head of Mark as Mark stared at me and smirked. I simply was shocked as Chiron announced the heritage. Everyone just stared at him as he smirked in my direction._

_I quickly finished my dinner and walked over to Mark who was still standing there all mighty. I told him to follow me to his new cabin, but he acted almighty as if he had just saved the day, though I had to remind him that he was just claimed by Poseidon. He didn't' seem to listen to me and then he just entered the cabin without a word. I didn't really care, but I walked into the cabin and went to sleep._

_Then it happened…_

_Over the next few days after Mark arrived things started to get terrible for me._

_First Mark became friends with Travis and Connor. He had so many laughs with them and pulled an equal amount of pranks with them. Then he framed me. One day as I was strolling through the camp on my free time the Stoll's appeared in front of me with angered faces. They looked at me and asked me why I had not only soaked them last night, but had also stolen their things. I tried to explain that I didn't do anything. We argued for a while and a few campers gathered. They finally yelled how Mark told them everything and I yelled at them that he was lying, but they didn't care since they thought their new friend was too precious to be the bad guy. So there went my friendship with the Stoll brothers._

_Then next was Grover… I didn't expect this since Grover was my best friend, but then one day as I went to see Grover the other satyrs told me that he didn't want to see me anymore. I didn't understand why and forced my way to him. I saw him and asked him what was going on and he simply looked at me with disgust. He looked at me and started to get angry. As he attempted to grab onto me he started to cry and yell at me on why I had burned down some of the naiad trees in the forest. I didn't understand what he was talking about but he started to push me away yelling how Mark told him of how he saw me putting oil over the trees then lighting it. I tried to tell him I didn't do it, but Grover didn't listen to me and he pushed me away and the other satyrs stopped me from trying to get to him again. So there went my friendship with Grover. _

_It got even worse after both Katie and Clarisse got mad at me. Katie started to yell at me for bring her flowers. I tried explaining, but with no luck and there went my friendship with Katie. Clarisse started to get angry at me for snapping another one of her maimers, but again trying to explain was pointless. Needless to say another friendship was lost._

_I was really depressed, but then it happened when Nico also got mad at me. He came to camp more often those days, but then got chummy with Mark and they became good friends. Then, again… Nico started to ignore me as if I was a bad person. I went to ask him if something was wrong but he started to get angry for no reason at all. He started ranting on how I failed to protect her sister and etc. I realized that Mark had been feeding Nico with those old memories at that moment, I tried to tell Nico that, that was long ago and we had settled it already, but he wouldn't listen to me. He insisted that I never talk to him again and I did, but it hurt me so much. There went my friendship with Nico._

_I was then after that extremely hurt, but then the Hunters came for a visits and things went totally ballistic. I was actually happy to see Thalia again. She also met Mark after as well. I started to catch up with her throughout the day and then I went back to doing what I always did. Then a day later Thalia started to yell at me for breaking her bow. I told her that I didn't do anything, but being the way she was, was too stubborn to listen and we argued the whole day. Then down went my friendship with Thalia._

_More small friendships went down with every other cabin. The Apollo cabin was mad at me for destroying their special arrows from their dad. I was cursed for a week with rhymes. Then the Aphrodite cabin was mad at me for wrecking their clothing, so I was cursed with down sized clothing for a month. The Hephaestus cabin was mad at me for breaking their brand new invention that was supposed to help the camp. The list continues on and on._

_I didn't know what else could have happened, but I knew that I still had Annabeth with me and Chiron. I thought wrong as Chiron started to treat me different as well, he started to praise more work of Mark and made him the leader of teaching the swords training course without even looking at me. He then started to praise him for his hard work and made a spot for him in the meeting room. _

_I didn't have anyone else, but Annabeth left. I had to be extra careful to make sure that nothing happened between me and her, but of course something has to happen. A quest was assigned to Mark to go and defeat the hydra. Mark took along Annabeth and me. I couldn't figure out why he took me, but maybe it was to get at me. Throughout the quest he spent a lot of time with Annabeth and I didn't like it. It seemed he was acting as if he enjoyed everything that she did. Annabeth didn't seem to notice or care, but she seemed happy and whenever I got close she never responded the way she used to. When we reached our destination Mark was hit and flew into a building leaving me and Annabeth to fight the Hydra. We quickly disposed of it and I expected a hug and a kiss from Annabeth for the great teamwork, but she rushed over to Mark all worried and didn't even glance at me. I knew she would do that but I expected to even say something. Well maybe that was just for that day. I went to help mark and we returned to camp. _

_After we returned I expected that we would be awarded like usually which we were. Since Mark led the quest he talked to all the other campers. He started to rant on how he was the best and how he beat down the hydra with one hand and killed it with the other. He also said how Annabeth was a great help and did a lot of work. I let him take some credit even though he didn't do anything; until he started to say how I was so lazy do nothing to help them fight the hydra. I started to speak up but no one listened. Mark then smirked at me and started to say more until I got so angry that I ran over and punched him and yelled "don't lie Mark." I thought that I did the right thing, but then he yelled out "see Percy is trying to take the attention. He is jealous that I beat the hydra and not him so he punched me. Do you want him as a leader? He is a coward and hides behind all of you." The campers than looked at me angry and started to push at me yelling, "Why would you do something like that." I ran to my cabin to get away while Mark went to the infirmary to get treated for his nose and face. _

_Then things started to change even more. After the incident at dinner Poseidon dropped by announcing that Mark was his favourite son. Everyone cheered at the thought and I was so depressed. I thought I was his favourite son. Then after Poseidon teleported away, Chiron stepped up to the platform and announced that Mark is the camps new leader. I was so angry, but I just went back to the cabin and went to bed to calm my nerves._

_At morning I walked over to the beach to my favourite spot to meet Annabeth as I did every morning. I wanted to talk to her about my feelings and what was been happening__. Today was the day I proposed to her. I got my rings both having an owl with a trident together. The one with the owl as the main said my wise girl on it and the other with the trident main said sea weed brain. I walked over thinking on how I was going to propose when I saw Annabeth. I rushed towards here until I saw another person…_

_It was Mark. I started to creep towards them to hear what they were saying._

"_Annabeth, you know that I love you right." Purred Mark_

"_Mark I love you, but Percy is still in the way from our love." She replied_

"_You have to dump him sooner or later, remember I will always be with you when you need someone." Mark said._

"_I will break up with him when I see him," she replied_

_At this point I was raging angry and about to march in when the most evil thing happened_

_Annabeth leaned into Mark and kissed him full of passion. She kissed him deeply and came out for a deep breath. He kissed back as well. I hated the scene. Annabeth was also kissing the way she did when she used to be with me. Before the scene could go any farther I marched in and yelled at Mark._

_Annabeth turned in shock, but calmly got up and tried to calm me down. I yelled at her to shut up. She yelled back that she was breaking up with me even though I already knew, neither did I care anymore. I ran up to Mark and punched in the face with all my might. He flew backwards into the water. Campers started to run towards us and Annabeth went to tend to Mark. I started towards Mark again yelling all my anger from the past days, but before I could reach him the campers restrained me. Mark got up and looked at me, with much blood on his face, but smirking at me as if he knew this was going to happen. _

_Chiron came down to us and ordered the paramedics to take Mark to the infirmary. He then ordered Annabeth to go along with them. As for me he looked at me with disgust and told the campers to take me to the big house. There he told me that I was being kicked out of camp and can never return. At dinner I was thrown outside of the camp and the entrance then disappeared. I could no longer see it. Everything was gone. I tried to walk towards the blank field, which is what it now looks like but I couldn't get past this invisible wall. Every time I touched it a burning feeling came along. I never knew that I could get hurt, but some reason I started to feel pain again as I tried to enter, then I realized. Annabeth was gone and she was no longer my anchor so the curse was gone and I was just a regular demi-god again. _

_I also realized that I had none of my things. Riptide was not returning to me and my shield was gone as well. They probably took it from me when I was being transported out and put something on it so I can't have it back. I didn't need them though. They would just bring back unpleasant memories. I also didn't have my camp clothing or beads or anything that was from camp. They just turned into regular day clothing and the necklace turned into a chain. Then I started to stroll down the street all alone leaving my old home behind. _

Now I am on the run… I have been living like this for the past 6 years. I am now 21 years old.

At first I was very bitter towards camp never wanting to go back. It was hard to live like this though. I tried to go home to Paul and mom, but then it got even worse when they suddenly died with my non born sister. I eventually settled down in one of the out of the way safe houses that Annabeth, Thalia and Luke used to use when they were on the run. It brought back painful memories, but I had to in order to survive. It was filled with extra food and some weapons. I even lost my Achilles heel which meant I lost my invincibility. At first I didn't understand why, but I understood why because Annabeth was no longer my anchor.

After that one year I spent 2 years training my skills near some of the lakes and bays. The Gods there did get frustrated at first, but I evened things out when I helped them after some humans tried to pollute more, so they let me use the water to train. I also forced them to agree to not tell any Olympians or anybody at all that I was there. After the five years I created so many new things with my powers and enhanced some old ones. I also now carried a new sword I call λεπίδα του νερού, which means The Blade of Water in Greek. It is frozen into the shape of a straight blade with a hilt that carves out my name and its name with all of these fancy designs. It has a grip made of ice and the whole thing is not breakable until I will it too. It is also very hard for me to break as well as I forged it with great difficulty almost killing myself many times during the process. It can cut through even the strongest monsters there ever was, as if they were butter. It also has water swirling around it constantly even when I don't will it. It stays in its solid form even when I don't use my powers to keep it in place. For those who are curious, no it won't even melt if it even was right inside of the sun. As I said I developed and forged this word and almost killing myself many times.

After working for so long for the past 2 years I have calmed down and forgotten the past and decided to help the campers that haven't made it to camp. I now wear a cloak that is completely black with a hood that covers everything but my mouth. I started to escort these newer demi-gods back to the camp even though I still couldn't see it. I just stood there as they were in wow as they looked at the invisible camp that I couldn't see. They would thank me so much and I would watch as they run through the invisible wall that swallowed them a whole.

I did this for 3 years meeting at least over 100 new campers that I never saw again. I wonder how the camp is doing still. I am still hurt but I got over it, and now I am just concentrated on helping them as a whole. I still do hate Mark for what he did, but that hasn't haunted me for a while. I even some times met the hunters a few times. I saw them running about, but I had to have fun so I would kill their prey monster before they got there and all I would leave is a pool of water next to it. Hopefully that would draw their attention and will report it to camp. The way I see things the hunters may see me as some sort of rogue demi-god cleaning the world of monsters and at camp they should have started to realize that someone was out there helping these demi-gods reach the camp without a satyr. Of course the new demi-gods might have known, but they won't know I'm Percy Jackson. I never said my name to them; they only knew me by the name of the Man shrouded in a cloak. Well a few of them called me that as they thanked me when I brought them to camp.

Present day I am currently in my fifth hideout that I built up high in some trees of a forest. I used some camouflage material to blend extremely well with the trees, I ravaged from the other sites that Annabeth, Luke and Thalia used. It worked since the hunters once went by without noticing. Even Lady Artemis didn't know since I learned how to hide my presence.

It is a huge place stores with all the things I gathered and all weapons food and etc. I even found away to stop monsters from sensing me so I never get attacked.

As I head out to get some more supplies for my hideout I came across yet another demigod, she was being chased by a monster. I jumped down from my fortress and attacked with my sword, killing it with one swipe.

She stared at me, but I got her up and told her to follow me. She didn't hesitate, but she started to ask me some questions. I didn't answer any of them until she asked "who are you?" I simply said I am a person here to help.

I guided her across town to camp. When we arrived there she was in awe. She looked at the invisible camp and thanked me. Unlike the others she suddenly ran to me and hugged me. I was startled and I looked at her then opened my eyes wide realizing that she had seen my eyes. I pushed her away. She looked like she was a few years younger than me which was weird since she should have been found a while back. I looked at her and analyzed her for a moment, but she just laughed and ran at the invisible camp while yelling out "Thanks miste…" that's all I heard before she disappeared.

As I walked back to my hideout I started to think of so many things. Things are starting to get interesting again.

Now the camp is going have some questions.

Even though I knew things were going to change again, I can't help it but to think of that girl. What I observed of girl is that she had beautiful dark long hair. She had a nice figure and was petite. She was kind of cute though I had just met here. She has a weird feeling like an unknown powerful aura. She seems so mysterious and mysterious, and I have to say is cuter than Annabeth.

I know that is not the last time I see her again. Now I have so many problems ahead of me. 6 years of craziness and now this… a mysteriously old for a newbie, but cute girl and a camp that hated me and is probably going to be talking of me, what can get worse?

As I reached the hideout I started to climb up the cool way, at least what I thought was pretty cool. The entrance to my secret hideout is not with a simple door or does it have a ladder leading to a secret door. The way to get into my hideout is pretty crazy and takes roughly 3 minutes to pull off if you're a regular human or demigod if they can get past the defenses as well. For me it takes roughly 1 minute. Okay, the way to enter my hideout is from the roof. This is covered by a tarp that makes it blend as if it is a bunch of leaves on a tree. The difficult part is to get up there. The entrance is roughly 100m above ground. Oh the trees I am near are the tallest trees in the world. There is a probability that a regular person can just climb the tree, but it is highly unlikely and I set traps so that if anyone tried climbing up they will slip off due to some slippery gripping on the trees. So to get up I have to use water. This is highly unlikely for anyone to use since I am the only son of Poseidon that can use this technique. I discovered it when I was training. Mark is highly unlikely to figure it out.

Using the water in the air, I can travel through the vapour and boost myself all the way to the top in the matter of seconds. The way to get in may seem easy but it is armed with some blades of celestial bronze that will activate if the thing is forced open. There is a door that needs to be lifted. In order to open it some sticks are needed, which i carry, but to others they won't know. I jam one stick into a slot deactivating the trap and allowing me to let the door. I have roughly one minute to get in before the pressure of the stick snaps and breaks than the door trap may activate after it snaps and the door is still open.

As I started to walk around my hideout, I started to ponder about everything that has been happening, when a noise of a tree branch snapped. It alarmed me at first since the twig I put in place had already snapped, so I quickly went into surveillance mode by going into a place where I can best hide my presence. There was also a spot for me to see what was happening outside. I peaked outside and found nothing there.

"It is probably a rabbit or animal," I thought to myself as I walked back into my hideouts main room, but as a started to roam around like usual I started to feel a strange presence. It was a powerful and dark feeling like in the Underworld, but not at the same time. It had a more almighty power and it felt as if it had a bit of every persons, gods and titans power within it. I didn't understand, like usual and began to look around.

As I grabbed my sword from the air, if you don't know I willed it to melt now I got it back by using the water vapour, and started to cautiously moving around the room. It would be a real problem if I have to move again. It took forever to design this place. The washroom alone took like a minute, and me having ADHD it felt like forever.

After like, 10 minutes of roaming around I somehow made my way to the washroom door, it felt as if the power came from in there. As I slightly opened the door, I peaked inside, but it was too dark so naturally I yell and smash in. I screamed…

Surprisingly it was just me in the mirror… I was sort of relieved that I wasn't going crazy. Then, I realized that the mysterious power feeling was gone. I just stared at the mirror for hours, repeating to myself, it is okay…

As I stood there I never kept track of the time, so it kind of surprised me when I heard the sound of the local birds chirping in a morning cheer. I was dead tired, but I had work to do. Like usual I would head down to the nearest mall and take some food. I paid obviously, just without anyone seeing me. Then, like always I would go around looking for half bloods. I have had some close calls when it came to campers though. I have seen a lot of new campers coming out on quests. It seems that camp has become easier going for quests.

Today was an off day. I didn't feel right, since my mind kept straying to the mysterious power and the cute girl that I rescued. I wanted to ponder some more and I was too tired to search for half bloods today. I vapour travelled back to the tree house and went inside. I lie down on my head and shut my eyes as tight as I could get them. Since again I didn't have my Achilles Heel to bother me, so I never actually got to sleep as fast anymore. I started to pick up some sounds on the outside. I groaned and just pushed it off as an animal. Little did I know that, that was a fatal mistake? Eventually as I tried to shrug off the noise, I began to hear some whispers outside. At first I thought it was mortals, but then it couldn't be because the camouflaged I used cannot be seen by mortals. Again, I got careless and shrugged it off, I don't know why I did this, but I did.

The whispers then started to get louder and most of it was cursing in ancient Greek. At that point I was finally convinced and groaned as I jumped out of bed and hid in my special room to do some surveillance, but as I approached my hidden room I began to hear the conversations more clearly.

"I'm telling you, there is no tree house up there Annabeth," said an unknown voice.

"No there is, it is using a camouflaged, but I can feel that there is something there. It is the same camouflaged that Luke, Thalia and I used when we were on the run," said a person that sounded like the woman that ripped my heart out.

"That's it, I am gonna prove it…" She said

I peered out without letting them see me and saw who it was.

It was Annabeth and a few new campers. Surprisingly the horrid Mark wasn't there. I began to watch and see what they did next, when suddenly Annabeth whispered to her buddies.

"Guys, there is someone here, I can sense it."

The other demi-gods also apparently sensed it too and pulled out there weapons.

I tried to stay hidden, so I pulled back, when out of the blue an arrow came flying at my position. I was shocked when I heard…

"Hey, there, over there, there is someone there!" yelled one of the new guys.

The next thing I heard was…

"Come out here, Who are you, if you don't come out we will attack," yelled Annabeth

"Geez, when did Annabeth get so ruff, "I thought as I planned to escape

Then, suddenly the tree started to turn and whacks against the tree started to sound louder and louder. The tree started to lower ever so slowly to the ground where I saw Annabeth and the other demi-gods waiting. "This is it," I thought, as the tree came crashing down. There was a scream and running footsteps, and then everything went black.

* * *

Thanks for reading

- Slyign

Reviews make me happy and make for faster updates

\/\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/

\/\/

\/


	2. Annabeth II

Disclaimer: I Don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Little Surprise for you all :D

Enjoy…

* * *

**Annabeth II**

My life was perfect…

An amazing boyfriend…

The job of my dreams…

Great friends…

And… I threw it all away…

For the worse…

_It was 6 years ago…_

_I was at camp, with my loving boyfriend. He was joking around while we sat next to one another on the beach. We laughed and pushed each other around. Being the seaweed brain that he was, he falls into the water and pulls me along with him. I splashed him with some water for doing such a stupid thing, but obviously he wasn't fazed and decides to douse me in a tidal wave of water. Of course all of this was for fun, so I ran towards him and pushed him over. We laughed some more and continued to wrestle in the shallow, cool water. Then the horn blasted for dinner and I got out of the water and pulled him with me. I was running and realized I was completely wet. _

"_Seaweed Brain! Dry me off now," I shouted at him as he struggled to keep up._

_Now being the person he was, he touched my hand and I instantly became dry, but then he douses me with at least a liter more of water, soaking me again._

"_Uggg! Why would you do that? It's time for dinner. Come on stop joking around and dry me off!" I yelled at him. _

_With his smug face he came up to me touched my hand and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I smirked at his dumb face and pulled him along to go eat dinner. As we reached the pavilion, we kissed again and went to our separate tables. Ever since Percy asked for his gift to claim more demi-gods, camp has tripled in numbers in the year alone. _

_Being the leader of my cabin, I was in charge of teaching the new campers how things are done in camp when eating. Since we gathered so many new demi-gods so recently, these teachings have changed in the way they were performed and also new things were added. Before, there was one large camp fire pit that everyone sacrificed their food, but due to the huge population and with the help of the Gods, a miniature fire has appeared at every cabins table to sacrifice to the Gods. Then after sacrificing to the smaller pits of fire, the sacrifices are then transferred from each flame into the old fire pit. To the new campers, this was common, but for us older campers it was hard for us to adjust and teach to those that were new. _

_After we sacrificed our food everyone dug into their food. We were all laughing and joking around with each other, when I looked over at Percy's table. Percy was sitting there, all alone, without anyone to comfort him. He was rolling his food back and forward and looked sad in his eyes. I felt really bad for him since he didn't have any siblings with him and I wanted to comfort him. When Chiron wasn't looking I rushed over to his table and sat down. He looked over at me and gave a small smile and looked back at his food._

"_Hey Annabeth," he mumbled sadly._

"_What's wrong seaweed brain, why you so sad?" I said trying to get his attention on me._

_He sighed and looked at me with fake smile._

"_Nothing is wrong with me," he said. _

_I just looked at him and nudged him again._

"_Don't tell me that Percy, tell me what is wrong." I sweetly said._

"_Fine, I feel lonely Annabeth…" He started_

"_But you have me…" I cut in._

"… _Yes, but I mean I feel that I have no one to talk to and have fun around at my table. I feel bad that I am by myself at this table. It is hard Wise Girl, seeing everyone else chatting with their half siblings and laughing and playing games, while I sit here every day, eat my food and walk away silently." He said_

"_Seaweed Brain, stop," as I lightly nudged him, "Look, I love you and everyone in this camp looks up to you, you have many friends and a loving girlfriend that are always there for you, no matter what happens. You don't need to be sad and lonely, here all alone, it's only a short amount of time, and also you can chat with everyone. You are not alone, so don't be sad." I reasoned with him._

_He looked up at me again and smiled, for real_

"_Thanks Wise Girl, I knew that you could help me out," he said, losing the sadness in his tone._

_I smiled and leaned in to give him a kiss, got up and walked back over to my table._

_I sat back down and finished off my food and lead my siblings back to our cabin to continue the day. _

_After completing the day's work free time came around I went on a search for Percy. I found him again on the beach and sat down next to him. I looked at him and saw the deep look he had as if he was thinking of something really hard. I leaned towards him and planted a light kiss on his lips._

_As my lips touched his, he didn't even notice. He just looked over at me and stared at me. In his eyes I saw nothing, his mind was clear, nothing was there. I clapped my hands in front of his and his eyes returned to normal._

"_Wha…what, what's going on… Wise Girl… what are you doing?" he said_

"_You were spaced out seaweed brain," I said as I playfully punched him on the shoulder._

_He looked at me and smiled._

"_I love you," he said_

_I simply returned the thought and we kissed._

_We broke apart after we heard the horn sound and we got up and headed back to the cabins to get to bed. Before we split up I gave him a hug._

"_Night wise girl," he spoke so lightly_

"_Night Seaweed Brain," I said_

_We walked our separate ways._

_Then, during the night, I had a dream. It was my mother. _

"_Prepare yourself," she spoke as a I woke up with the sound of Peleus groaning._

_I shot out of bed and rushed over to Thalia's tree where a crowd of campers was forming. I pushed my way to the front as I saw the horrible sight of Peleus beat up and the slashed everywhere. The crowd then separated behind me as Chiron and some healers arrived to treat Peleus._

"_Cabin leaders stays here, the rest of you go back to your cabins and back to bed." Chiron ordered as the demi-gods started to split._

"_Chiron, what's going on?" one of the new cabin leaders asked?_

"_I do not know, but it seems that a monster did this according to the marks that are on Peleus." Chiron responded._

_I looked over at the tree and it dawned on me what has happened and what my mother has asked me to prepare for._

"_Chiron, the Golden Fleece has been stolen." I said._

_Chiron looked at me and at the other demi-gods around him._

"_We will deal with this right in the morning, but right now we must defend camp in case of another assault, Clarrise, you and Chris will be taking the first shift, with the rest of your cabin. We will move Peleus to the infirmary; the rest of you should go back to your cabins and rest, be ready for anything and be ready for your shift on patrol." Chiron said as he and the healers lifted Peleus and carried him towards the Infirmary. _

_I walked away back to my cabin as did everyone else minus Chris and Clarrise. I got back in bed and tried to get some sleep. _

_Morning came by the next day and the cabin leaders were gathered around the ping pong table._

"_We must look for the fleece, it is essential," I stated_

_Everyone around me nodded_

"_We must issue a quest, Chiron." I said _

_Chiron looked at me_

"_I am sorry Annabeth, but the Gods have contacted me last night and have told me that this will not be a normal quest. The fleece isn't very far from here, so the Gods are willing to send a single demi-god to retrieve the fleece by themselves. It wouldn't break ancient laws because it is not a quest and they have instructed me that you must choose amongst yourselves and volunteer to go." Chiron announced._

"_I will go."_

_I looked over to who said that and saw that Percy had volunteered._

"_Alright, Percy shall go, does anyone deny this claim." Chiron said._

_No one objected except for me_

"_Percy can't go by himself, we have to stay together."I said. _

_Chiron was about to start to say something when…_

"_Don't worry Wise Girl, I will be back before you know it" Percy said with a wide smile on his face._

"_Any questions, Annabeth?" Chiron questioned_

"_No…"I responded._

"_Good, Percy, you will leave in a week's time. Prepare yourself." Chiron said as he dismissed the meeting and everyone went their separate ways. Just before I left, Chiron came over to me and told me that I had to go see Grover today._

_I went over to the forest and met up with Grover._

"_Hey Grover, it's been a long time," I said cheerfully_

"_Yeah, it has" he smiled as his horns stuck out larger than ever_

"_So what did you need Grover?" I asked_

"_Well, I need you to go out and find a new demi god. He has a powerful scent and I don't have any satyrs that can go because I, for one have to remain at camp and all the others have been out looking for other campers." He said_

_I accepted the mission and he told me that I was to leave today._

_I went and told Chiron and got my stuff and was about to leave when Percy came running up to me._

"_Stay safe, okay Annabeth." Percy said._

"_Of course I will Seaweed brain," I laughed at him and gave him a kiss._

_We broke apart and I started to walk away, and then heard a slight call _

"_I love you," he had said._

"_I love you too" I responded as I headed away._

_I walked over to the nearest bus station and I got on. I sat down and started to create more designs for Olympus. Olympus has become, in my opinion, grand and large. The newly designed throne room looked amazing and every seat had each Gods trait surrounding it. _

_For my mother, Lady Athena, there is an owl messenger waiting for orders, olive tree branches running down the side and carvings of owls on the seat itself. _

_For Lord Zeus, there is a holder filled with thunder bolts, 'hopefully, he won't throw them at us demi-gods when he is angry', and changing colour clouds that surround the throne, which change according to his mood for weather, dark and wet for thunder and white for a normal cloud. _

_For Lady Aphrodite, there are hearts and pink cloth that surround the throne; it is the most elegant and beautiful, which suits Lady Aphrodite. A dove stands by to assist her._

_For Lord Poseidon, there is are sea horses engraved onto the throne with engraves waves on the armrests, a sea horse that remains on the side as a messenger, and a seat made of water._

_For Lord Dionysus, there are simple grape vines that grow around his throne as it was before, but an added satyr that will serve him at command with a refrigerator that contains infinite space for any drink that the Lord may want._

_For Lord Apollo, there is an engraving of the sun on the head rest of the throne and the wood that makes up the chair is fire proof and can hold fire. It is coloured bright, vibrant yellow, orange colours and is the brightest throne of all._

_For Lady Artemis, there is an engraving of the moon on the head rest of the throne and the throne itself is made of pieces of the moon. A bow is laid down the side, with the best arrows ever crafted._

_For Lord Hephaestus, the throne is made mechanically with an automaton that will serve the Lord whatever he may want. The throne is equipped with many tools and metals that fit into the armrest compartments. The armrests are enchanted and can hold an infinite number of supplies._

_For Lord Hades, the throne is shrouded in dark shadows; the throne is created with bones of the deceased and has an undead skeleton remains there awaiting orders from its master._

_For Lady Hestia, the throne consists of a homey feeling; the throne has a small fire next to it and is made of traditional woods from earth._

_For Lady Demeter, the throne is created with flowers and anything from nature with beauty. Flowers have been woven together to create the armrests for the throne is so comfortable that a mortal man would fall asleep if he were to sit on it. _

_For Lady Hera, the throne is a very traditional throne with many traditional Greek engravings throughout the throne. A peacock is on the side of the throne to assist the Goddess._

_Behind the Gods thrones, there are stain glass windows that are unbreakable and hold pictures of great achievements throughout the history of the Gods. _

_Also elsewhere on Olympus, mini temples have been created for all the Olympians and automatons have been placed throughout Olympus to protect it from enemies. _

_Also, recently, we have started a section for Demi-Gods that have made a name for themselves in the view of the Gods. These are the heroes that have accomplished what the Gods may have deemed worthy, or done something on a Gods level and succeeded. There is a section for this generation of half bloods, and the main one was obviously Percy. _

_Since the building on Olympus were destroyed during the war, I am currently trying to create bigger and more grand designs that can help make the Olympians throne room look even more grand._

_Then, as I was pondering about ways to design Olympus, I recognized a sound that was very disturbing. It was the hissing of a dracaena. _

_I looked around to see where it was coming, and I realized it was coming from the front of the bus, but the problem was, there was no one there, I was the only one on the bus besides the bus driver. _

_I went up to the front cautiously, and looked at the driver seat with my hand on my dagger._

_To my surprise the driver seat was empty. It took me a moment to realize that there had been a driver there earlier, so I turned back to my seat cautiously, looking for any sign of a monster. _

_Then, suddenly the bus stopped. _

_I turned around back at the driver seat and saw a dracaena, just as it was about to jump at me._

_I took out my knife and slashed at it._

_It exploded into a cloud of dust and remained on the ground._

_I was waiting for it to go back to tartarus, but the odd thing is that the dust was still remaining on the spot. _

_Then, suddenly the dracaena reformed and hissed._

_I couldn't understand what was going on, but I quickly got to work and took it down again. _

_I didn't want to wait around for it to reform again so I exited the bus and started to run. I kept running and running on the road, while mortal cars drove by me with the mortal giving me weird looks._

_After that, I finally reached a school, which I believe was the area that the demi-god I was suppose to find was. I hurried to the door and threw it open. I kept running, running past confused students and teachers._

_I kept running to look for a person that light brown hair, blue eyes. When I heard that description I was wondering about how was I suppose to find this person since many people, but then again, this demigod should have a strong scent that even other demigods could sense. _

_As I was running, I started to take into account what was happening around me. The alarm had gone off in the school as I saw students and teachers rushing into classrooms, for an intruder drill. It took me a moment to realize that I was the intruder._

"_Great," I thought, "how am I going to find him now?"_

_I ran through the hall ways, up and down stairs, and looking through windows. I heard the sound of police sirens outside, so I knew my time was limited. I kept running to every room to look through each window, praying I would find him, until finally I found a door that held a strong scent to it, which felt like a powerful demigod. Someone answered my prayers, so I was sure to sacrifice some food for whoever it was later, but at the time I busted into the room and saw a teacher cowering in a corner while the students were underneath their desks._

_I scanned through the students and found the boy of the description. I went over to him and he pushed me away calling me a monster._

_I tried to get him to leave, but he wouldn't budge, so I knocked him out and ran out the door. I ran down the stairs as fast as I could to get outside, and kept running. The police were going to be onto me and they may catch me so I had to keep going until I was safe. _

_I ran all the way to a park with a forest and ran into the forest. I lay the boy down, he was heavy, and I fed him some ambrosia. He started to wake up and look at me with more focus. He tried to get away, but I pushed him to the ground and sat next to him, trying to calm him down. Surprisingly he calmed down quite quickly after I touched his hand. _

_He looked at me and said._

"_Are you a monster?"_

"_No, I am not," I responded._

_He seemed to relax a bit more, but then tensed up again and said _

"_But, does that mean you are like me?"_

"_Yes," I said "I will try to explain this to you"_

_He nodded and stared at me._

_I went over the usually talk about demigods, Gods and monsters and he took it all in._

"… _and what is your name." I asked _

"_Mark," he replied smirking._

"_Well Mark we got to get you to Camp Half Blood, it is where people like you and I go for safety, when we get to camp I will explain more." I said_

_We got up and started to walk._

_I led the way as Mark followed behind me._

_He kept asking me questions about me and asked if I was single. He kept using those stupid jokes that were supposed to get girls, but I kept replying that I had a boyfriend, but he was consistent._

"_Okay, we settle here for the night and we will resume tomorrow morning," I said. "You rest, I will stay up and watch out for monsters."_

"_I will stay up with you than," Mark said._

"_No, go to bed," I said firmly_

"_No, you go to bed" Mark said as he playfully pushed me._

"_No, you" as I pushed him back, and this went on for a while before we both gave up, laughing with each other._

_He looked into my eyes and I looked at him._

"_He looks cute," I thought _

"_Wait, what are you thinking Annabeth, get a grip, you have a boyfriend already, you love Percy." I also thought_

_I looked back at Mark, and blushed as he was still staring at me. I didn't even realize that he had put his arm around me. It felt so warm and comfortable._

"_Annabeth, Get a grip!" screamed the left side of my brain. "You have a boyfriend already."_

"_But you like him, he is really cute" said the other side of my brain. _

_I felt so confused, I had just met Mark, but he seemed like I have known him for years._

_Mark looked at me intensely, I couldn't decipher what he was thinking, my mind was melting from his gorgeous eyes. _

_He started to lean forward to kiss me, but I jumped back and looked and pretended to go to bed. I heard a sad sounding grunt from him, but I heard him stand up. After that, I was fast asleep._

_I slept so long that I didn't even realize that it was my shift. I was being hugged by someone, and thinking it was Percy I hugged back, but then I realized that I was on a quest and it was Mark hugging me. _

_I was about to jump back when I was thinking, I might wake him up. So I got up slowly and waited for the sun to rise for us to continue._

_Then, behind me I heard Mark moving, and then something was behind me and hugged me. _

_I turned around to see Mark standing there, without his shirt on, which I thought was very hot since he had a six pack that I wanted to touch._

"_What are you doing Mark," as I pushed him away. "I told you, I have a boyfriend."_

"_But he is not here at the moment, so relax and give in, forget everything about him for just one night… be with me, I know you want me and I want you too." He replied in a very seductive voice._

_As foolish as I was, I feel for it and gave into him. We cuddled with each other as my regrets and thought swashed away._

_I felt like a new person, no longer burdened by anything, I felt completed with Mark._

_The next thing I knew it was morning time and I started to wake up, only to see Mark already awake, standing up, looking into the sun light, with the wind gently hitting his abs. _

_I stood up and told him it was time to move on._

_Eventually, we made our way to half blood hill, where we were about to start up the hill when Mark grabbed me and kissed me._

_I wanted to stop kissing him, but it was so good that I started to kiss back and we made out for at least 10 minutes._

_We separated and Mark said _

"_I bet your boyfriend can't kiss like that."_

"_Yeah, he can't, that was unbelievable." I replied._

_Then again I grabbed his face and started to kiss it with more passion, enjoying it all, without even thinking about Percy._

_After that, I started to head back into camp with Mark. Any regret of being with Mark was washed away as that kiss was so memorizing. He seems so perfect, he looks better than Percy, kisses better than him and is cuddlier than Percy ever was, I thought to myself._

_I stopped by the big house and told Chiron that I was back and introduced Mark to him. Mark seemed to get along with Chiron and met up with Lord Dionysus, who weirdly took a liking into Mark. I, then, led Mark to the new camper area for him to stay until he was claimed. As I dropped him off, he whispered to meet him by the forest after dinner. I agreed and walked back to my cabin._

_When I reached my cabin, Malcolm told me that Percy had gone on his, not so quest already, but left me a note._

_I grabbed it from him and threw it on my desk. I had decided that it was time to break up with Percy Jackson, but because he had a seaweed brain mind I had to tell him slowly. _

_So, dinner came by and he did the traditional things and everyone started to head to the camp fire to go have a sing along. I snuck off to the forest to meet up with Mark._

"_So, what is up Mark?" I questioned._

_He didn't say anything, but instead grabbed me and kissed me_

_I was kissing back and tried to get more of him._

_He bit my lip, begging for entrance and I gave it to him and let his tongue explore my mouth._

_I eventually fought against his tongue and won, exploring his mouth. _

_As we were exploring each other's mouths, his hands grabbed me and lifted me up as I wrapped my legs around him. I kept kissing him, not letting go, while he started to rub my back. He was about un strap my bra, but I pulled away and looked at him. I stared into his eyes and he stared into mine, until I heard someone calling my name._

"_I have to go," I said, "No one must know about us Mark."_

"_Why Annabeth, I want to express our love for each other to everyone," he replied._

"_Not yet, I love you, but I still have my pesky boyfriend who is on a quest right now, and everyone in camp knows that I am dating him, so if they catch me with you they will know I am cheating on him." I said_

"_Alright, I will keep this between us," he replied._

"_Tomorrow?" I asked._

"_For sure," Mark replied._

_Over the next few days, Mark and I have been having some private moments with each other and no one realized anything. _

_Then, my other boyfriend returns, I saw him running up the hill with the fleece in hand, I put on a fake smile. _

_He ran up to me and gave me a hug that was crushing me; it felt like forever as he held tightly._

_To prepare for this, I had already told Mark to pretend to be oblivious to knowing anything between Percy and I, so I could break it to him slowly, and Mark agreed, which was another thing that was amazing about Mark._

""_Percy, did you meet the new camper yet? His name is Mark. You know that since you are our leader of our camp, you have to lead the orientations. I'll go tell Chiron your back; you go on ahead and meet him. He seems like a nice guy."I said_

_I ran off without looking at him and reported to Chiron that Percy had returned._

_I started to head towards them, when Percy came over to me and kissed me, I glanced at Mark and saw a flare in his eye._

_I quickly pecked back at Percy and went over to Mark and said Hello as if I was starting to greet him, like I never knew him_

_Then, dinner came by and I was looking at Mark, he seemed to be filled with anger at Percy, which I could understand. It must have hurt him when Percy came by me yet again and planted a huge kiss on me._

_We sacrificed our food and I dug in._

_After eating, Chiron made his announcements bringing up the new camper, Mark, my love. _

_I stared at him, but he wasn't looking at me, but my previous boyfriend. Then, the amazing happened; a trident appeared over the head of Mark proving him to be a son of Poseidon. This made everything better since that is what I loved about Percy and now Mark had it too. I saw him smirk at my boyfriend, but nothing towards me and everyone headed off to their cabins._

_I went to bed sleeping sound, thinking about Mark._

_Over the next few days, life in camp half blood started to return to normal, new campers coming in, same daily routines, make out/ cuddling sessions with Mark, but something was off about Percy._

_He seemed a bit different than before. It was like something has happened to him, I started to ask around and heard a rumour going around about Percy's argument with the Stoll brothers._

_Then the next day more rumours about Percy were spread, that Percy was losing all his friends. In my opinion I think that this was coming since he did seem to be changing._

_Then the day came where Mark got his first quest. He chose Percy and me to go with him. His quest was to kill a hydra that had been disturbing the peace near one of the bridges that led into Manhattan. On our quest, Percy tried to get with me, but I started to hand around Mark a lot, which clearly disturbed Percy, but I hoped he would get a hint that it was time to split up. _

_When we finally found the Hydra, we had a plan to get rid of it quickly, so we attacked and Mark was knocked into a building after his first strike. Percy and I fought together and Percy seemed to enjoy that we were fighting together. Once we disposed of the Hydra, Percy turned to me and expected a kiss or a hug, it seems he still doesn't realized that we are through, so I ran over to Mark and tended to him. I started to nurse Mark back to health and when he was better we started to head back to camp._

_When we got back to camp, I was told to report to Olympus to hand in some of my designs for Olympus and that I would be back at dinner._

_I left the crowd that was cheering for Mark and Percy, and was taken away by car to the empire state building._

_I went up to floor 600 and handed in my designs and went over them with a minor God._

_After that I returned back to camp just in time for dinner and too see Mark being called Poseidon's favorite son. I was so happy for him, and even Chiron made a surprising announcement and told the camp that Mark was now the new leader of the camp. I was so proud of him that I ran up to him and gave him a kiss on the lips, while everyone cheered. I didn't see Percy in the crowd though, I guess he had gone to bed. _

_Everyone started to clear up and headed back to their cabin, but I snuck out with Mark. We sat there on the beach holding hands together and made out with each other for hours, until we fell asleep in each other's arms._

_When we woke up we still sat there and I knew that Percy was going to come to this spot since it was what we used to do, so I told Mark that we were going to make out and confess our love for each other in front of Percy, hopefully getting him to understand that we were through. When I heard Percy coming towards us I put the plan into action. _

"_Annabeth, you know that I love you right." Purred Mark_

"_Mark I love you, but Percy is still in the way from our love." I replied_

"_You have to dump him sooner or later, remember I will always be with you when you need someone." Mark said._

"_I will break up with him when I see him," I replied_

_Then I proceeded to lean into Mark and made out with him, I tried to make a good act and kissed Mark in the same way I kissed Percy to show that I was now with someone else and we were through._

_I glanced over to see Percy, storming down towards us, well how did I not see this one coming, he is a seaweed brain. _

_He started to yell at me and I tried to calm him down a bit, but that didn't work so to get the message across I yelling out that I was breaking up with him, but he did seem to get the message and he raged at Mark. He started to yell at Mark while I tried to pull him off, but Percy was too strong and he punched Mark into the water. I ran over to him and tended to his wounds while I started to hear campers gathering around. Chiron then came in and got the paramedics to take Mark to the infirmary, he also ordered me to follow them. _

_As I followed Mark I glanced over to what was happening, and I saw Percy being carried by Chiron, thrown out of camp._

_"Good, he's gone" I thought to myself as I tended to Mark._

_After that day, I never saw Percy again._

_After four years, I had been dating Mark and all was fine, we loved each other and occasionally had some fun times together at night time. I never did that with Percy, which is why I loved Mark so much more. Ever since Percy had gone, life had been so much quieter and everyone seemed to be happy without him. Mark had gone off to become one of camps best campers and he had earned himself a spot in the Demigod history timeline. Mark protected us from everything and I was his girl. _

_Then, things started to change for me. Another year after the four years dating Mark seemed to get more distant as he was getting more famous. He had been completing so many quests and getting chased by girls that he hardly ever had time with me. Also whenever I was on Olympus I never got anymore IM's from him. I started to get very suspicious of what was going on so I started to investigate. _

_When I returned to camp from Olympus I went to him and kissed him, but he didn't seem to return it very well. I started to notice that he was staring at another girl. A new girl that had recently joined camp, since campers have started to mysteriously come to camp without any satyrs and apparently a man in a cloak was bringing them to camp, but that doesn't matter. Mark seemed to be doing what I did with him with Percy with that new girl. I tried to ride along and hopefully get him to be with me again, but then, it happened. _

_I was heading to the spot in the forest where Mark and I would have our… sessions and I saw him there pressing his beautiful abs against the tree and making noises. I started to creep closer and realized that he was making out with the new girl. Not only that, she was topless and he was fondling with her body. I was really angry, so I stormed in and grabbed Mark's arm. _

_Mark was very surprised and the new girl squealed trying to cover herself up. Mark tried to tell me that it wasn't what it looked like, I just glared at him as the new girl ran off, he started trying to explain that it wasn't his fault, but I didn't want to hear it. But then, he touched me and I instantly felt like I was melting. His touch felt so comforting and amazing. It made me give in to him. I forgave him and he promised he wouldn't do it again. I then proceeded to pull off his shirt while he pulled mine off and we made out for a long time. _

_So another year goes by and Mark and I are still somewhat together. Mark has been even more distant than before and I started to give up. I knew that even after our love sessions he was sneaking off with other girls. So I finally confronted him and he looked like he didn't even feel any remorse. He started to tell me off and told me that it was my fault for their breaking apart. He started to also tell me that other girls were hotter than me, but I didn't care because I knew we were done. I started to cry and ran towards the beach._

_I sat there and cried for what felt like hours. I felt lost and alone. I didn't know what to do. I lost my real boyfriend to a cheating loser. I lost all myself dignity and fell for that cheater lie. I felt so bad and I wept there for a while longer. _

_When the dinner horn sounded and I turned my head around to head in, when something caught my eye._

_There was a box lying in the sand. It was partially buried, but I scooped it up and stared it. It looked old, 6 years old, covered by sand._

_It looked like ring case, my curiosity go to the better of me and I opened the box. On it was a trident with an owl together, and under the ring it said "my wise girl."_

_I stared at the ring; the ring reminded me so much of Percy. Then it hit me, the day that Percy was thrown out of camp, the day everything was different, was the day… that Perseus Jackson was going to propose to me._

_I stared at the ring and started to cry, I had been so cruel, I broken Percy's heart on the exact same day, he was set to propose to me. I looked out into the ocean, closed my eyes, with tears rolling down my face._

_"I will…"_

* * *

_~Slyign_

Reviews make me happy and make for faster updates

\/\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/

\/\/

\/


	3. Author Note Update

Author Note

Update:!

People don't seem to understand how i see them as Rick Riordan's characters, to those who are flaming i'll tell you this, the beginning of the story has an ooc character and everyone is ooc for a reason, this reason will be explained further on in the story.

If you want me to spoil it for you people than i will ,just send me a message, don't be a wimp and send hate comments you idiots. Like i said, i see the characters as rick riordan, and this story is percabeth so you dumb asses that think that you are smart, shut the hell up, the story is going to eventually make it to the point where things return to normal, there are things that are not right about camp right now and you guys don't seem to have an ability to wait once a little bit of hate is happening. The story has its reasons and annabeth and the cast are only like this because of what is going on in the story, i don't want to give this away to those that want to read, so don't be a dumb ass and send me a message to spoil the story for you.

As a little side note I'm pushing this update back another 3 months for those jackasses out there that hate on this story.

A little sneak peak for you all including those dumbass's is that Mark is not a half blood. So to those jackass's , when you read this hope your stupid ass can try to put the pieces together on why things are happening. Sorry to everyone that has remained faithful and read the story, without raging. i respect all of you and hopefully, when i eventually finish this story, you will understand why certain things are happening.

BTW if you want an explanation on why things are like the way they are and why annabeth is ooc, SEND ME A STUPID MESSAGE AND HEAR THE REASON, For those that are loyal readers, you will find out in due time, probably after it hit around 40 chapters.

Also to all my readers, i only put the 3 month update thing up because i only write when i have time and when i feel like it, which is usually every three months, if i was able to i would be updating every month, but my schedule right now is very busy.

To all my readers, thanks for helping me with my story, i am not forcing you to review, i am merely asking for other people's opinions. If you don't want to review, i don't know you are reading, so i may close the story down. So show me your support. by showing your support, it shows me that a lot of people are waiting and that i should update faster, so yes more reviews do equal more updates.

And to all those haters, saying why are they doing such inappropriate things at 15, well due to the fact that today's youth is all screwed up, i wouldn't be surprised if they actually did have sex, i hear it all over the news and i have heard it from people around the place i live, i don't see how you can say oh, why are they doing such a thing, since camp halfblood is suppose to reflect the mortal world, as it did with wars, i don't see why they wouldn't also fall victim to those of mortals like underage sex and drinking. So what i did was put it so that campers had the lives similar to those of regular mortals.

So to those that are offended by the idea of underage stuff, i chagned the story time line to when percy is 27 after the six years and changed everything so that nothing is illegal, if you spot a mistake PM Me

* * *

To tell this to everyone, I am not stopping this story, the way I portrayed Annabeth the way she is, is for a reason, it has something to do with the story Everyone may seem OOC, but I am a guy that sees each character based on the way Rick Riordan portrayed them to be so, I do these things for reasons.

I don't hate on those that post hate reviews on the story, but to direct on me as a writer is very insulting, in the future, if you don't understand why I do something, PM the hate, don't post it on the web

For everyone that has reviewed so far I thank you

This story is going to be updated every 3 months, and is going to have 100 chapters so the story is going to be long, so don't expect the final battle for another while, and don't expect the story to make a sudden end, I am making each chapter around 6k words each.

I thank everyone that has already reviewed, and yes I have put a lot of effort into this since not many fanfic's on this sight are very well written or long. So if you want me to continue, review and give me some suggestions, remember negative words won't help me make the story better. Rude and mean comments for no reason are not constructive critism,

This Author note will be deleted and replaced by a chapter eventually, in around the next three months unless I get reviews so to all those Fanfiction critics that are all about the rules, don't worry I will change this.

So, again, if you are angry at my Annabeth OOCness, it is for a reason in the story that will be explained in the future, I already left hints in the story for what is happening, if anyone has caught on, PM me and I will answer you if you may have got it right or not but if you're wrong I will just tell you you're wrong, nothing will be given away.

Oh, before I forget, this is not a chaos story, no joining any form of evil by Percy, no bashing on characters, (I love all of them), it will be paired as Percy and Annabeth since not many betrayed stories are like that… I know a lot of you came for a beating of annabeth, but some didn't and like I said I do things according to how Rick Riordan made them to be, and what is happening between Percy and Annabeth now is just a love conflict. The story will be long so do expect more OOCness, but like I said it all has to do with the way this story is being laid out.

Thank you for reading this AN

~Slyign


End file.
